Emotions
by CaribbeanQueenxx
Summary: Heaven Johnson had been going through some crisis for the past few years. She's absolutely tired of it all, but just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she meets Hiro, who changes her whole world around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well people have been asking me to make a Hiro fanfic, so why not? I decided to write it on here. Big Hero 6 was SOOO good, I'm going to go see again next week hopefully. This chapter might be a little dull so sorrrrrry about that, but trust gets better. So I wasn't going to make this a Hiro x Reader but depending on how this first chapter goes, we'll see how it goes. There won't be no spoilers until the next chapter. :)**

I walked down the sidewalks of San Fransokyo as tears clouded my vision more &amp; more by the second. My mother &amp; I had an argument once _again _for about the 30th time this week alone. Just like usual, hurtful words were exchanged &amp; it was brutally ended with her signature line of all our fights. _"I wish I aborted you!". _By this point, I should be immune to the familiar line, it shouldn't get under my skin anymore.

But it still did.

It hurt to have such a bitter relationship with my own mom. Ever since the divorce, she was never the same. Catching attitudes all the time, always hitting me for the littlest things.. it was starting to get overbearing. Numerous nights I'd sit at the foot of my bed &amp; pray to God that things would get better. Numerous nights I'd cry myself to sleep because mother decided to beat me again for no apparent reason at all..

I just wanted everything to be normal again.

Coming across the central park, I found a bench. Dropping my face in my hands, I immediately broke down. Ever cried so hard that your body shook &amp; you felt like you couldn't breathe? That was me at that moment. I was absolutely fed up with this same routine, but what could I do? What could I say?

"Hey.. a-are you okay?", my thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an concerned boy. Looking up, I studied the boy's features. Shaggy black hair, beautiful brown orbs..

I quickly wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket. "Oh yeah.. I-I'm fine. Thanks".

The boy held his hand out in front of me &amp; slightly tilted his head to the side. "I know we _literally _just met &amp; all, but c'mon. Here, grab my hand. Let's get you cleaned up".

I reluctantly grabbed his hand as he pulled me up. "Where are we going?"

"To my house to clean you up", he replied, looking at me solemnly. I could tell he was feeling sympathetic for me.

We started the walk towards his place &amp; the boy turned to me about 3 minutes later. "What's your name?"

"Heaven", I said softly. The boy smiled.

"Pretty name. I'm Hiro", he said before stopping in front of a cafe. "This is my Aunt Cass' cafe. Don't worry she's nice". Hiro pushed the door &amp; the lovely smell of pastries filled our noses.

"Hiro! Who's your friend?", his aunt chirped but her peppiness died a little when she saw how distressed I looked.

I squirmed. This was the worst condition for me to be in to meet his aunt, physically &amp; emotionally.

"This is Heaven. I'm going to take her upstairs &amp; get her fixed up", Hiro said pulling up the stairs.

Hiro took to his room where I noticed 2 beds on each side. "Who do you share a room with?"

He paused in his tracks. "I shared a room with a my older brother..."

"Shared? Did he move out or something?"

"He died".

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I immediately regret asking him. "S-sorry..."

"It's ok", Hiro plastered a smile on his face, but he wasn't fooling me. I could see the pain he was trying to mask. I didn't push it any farther though. I went into the bathroom &amp; washed my face with cold water. Hiro came in shortly after with a cloth to wipe my face with. We sat in awkward silence as I hung the towel up on the rack.

"Thanks for...caring", I thanked him, enough though it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Of course".

Before I realized what I was doing, I hugged him. Tight. I had to make sure he knew how much I appreciated what he did. I was about to turn on my heel &amp; leave when he stopped me.

"Can I uh.. have your number?"q

I hide the smile that was threatening to expose across my lips &amp; asked for his phone. He did what I asked, &amp; I typed my number in.

"See you later", I said walking out his room &amp; downstairs. As I was heading for the exit I saw his aunt still behind the counter. "Bye ma'am!"

Aunt Cass smiled. "Later sweetie".

You know, this was an emotion I haven't felt in a while.

_Happiness. _

**Yeah I know, this chapter was kind of crappy! But it's just the beginning ;}**


	2. Chapter 2

***SPOILERS, DONT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN BIG HERO 6 YET* I wasn't thinking of going through with the whole plot of the movie such as when Hiro discovers the truth about the microbots &amp; when they become Big Hero 6, but then I thought about &amp; said WHY NOT?! Haha, so yeah, I'll just do that instead. But I'm not going to type out when Hiro &amp; Baymax find the warehouse, &amp; get attacked by the Kabuki mask guy. We all already know what happened so just pretend I wrote it hahahaha.**

"Heaven Aaliyah Johnson come here right this instant!", my mother's voice boomed. I sighed in annoyance as I walked downstairs to where my mom was. In her hands, she held a piece of paper.

"Yes?", I questioned, my irritation evident in my tone.

My mom slammed the paper on the counter. "What the hell is this?".

I took that as cue to come take a look. Slowly edging my way towards the paper, I caught a glimpse of it.

My progress report.

My body immediately tensed up. _How in God's name did she find that? I had that hidden in a good spot for sure. She had to have been searching my room to discover that._

I was thrown out of my thoughts with a hard slap to the face, causing me to stumble while holding my violated cheek.

"ANSWER ME. WHAT IS THIS? AN F?"

"I don't understand the subject",I replied regaining myself. "Since when did one F beat out all the rest of the A's?"

_Smack!_

Another slap. She was heated. "Don't you get it? There should be nothing but gotdamn A's on this damn paper! No other letter but A!". Ripping the paper in shreds, she threw in the trash. "Don't you _EVER _let me see some shit like that again, capesh?"

I rolled my eyes in response &amp; headed back up to my room. Privacy definitely without a doubt wasn't in my mother's vocabulary. As soon as I stepped back in, my phone vibrated on the nightstand.

_Hiro: hey, you doing anything today?_

I smiled at the text. _Me: Nah, wassup?_

_Hiro: Wanna.. hang out? Just watch a movie or something_

_Me: Sure, I'll be over in 20_

To be completely honest, Hiro &amp; I really do click. Its been almost 2 months since that park when we met, &amp; we hang out all the time. Considering I was a really isolated person, I'm surprised how Hiro &amp; I got along so quickly. He's always making corny jokes which result in me busting out laughing, he always gives me compliments, &amp; much more. Despite my parent trying to ruin my day, Hiro always found a way to make me feel better.

It took me about 10 minutes to change my clothes, fix my hair up, &amp; slide some lipstick on. I went to the room down the hall &amp; checked on my little sister Amirah, who happened to be asleep. Grabbing my purse, I head downstairs &amp; was about to turn the knob of the front door til my mom stopped me.

"Ahhh ba ba! Freeze! Where are you going?", she quizzed me.

"Where else do I really go? Hiro's house". That's really the only person I hang with &amp; she knows that.

She narrowed her eyes. "Your curfew has been pushed up to 9 until you pull you grades up".

2 hours earlier? Whatever, at least she's letting me still go out. "Alright", I stepped out the door. A few minutes later I reached the cafe.

"Hello Aunt Cass!", I said with a bright smile as I walked in &amp; headed for the stairs to the apartment.

"Hey hun!", Aunt Cass replied.

I softly knocked on Hiro's door before pushing it open.

Hiro turned around. "Heav! Bout time".

I sucked my teeth. "It wasn't even that long".

He smiled. I loved his small gap. "Hold on, let me go get some movi-", his sentence was cut off by him stubbing his toe. "Ow! Sssss, ow"

_Blooooooop._

The sound of inflation came from Tadashi's side of the room.

"The hell?", I thought aloud.

It was a big white robot.

Yes robot.

"I heard a sound of distress", the soft white thing stated before walking over to Hiro &amp; I. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Baymax? Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine", Hiro said, getting up.

A screen of different emotions with numbers underneath popped up on Baymax's screen. "On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Uh, zero? Really I'm fine. You can shrink now".

"Does it hurt when I touch it?", Baymax tried to touch Hiro's toe but he backed up &amp; dodged Baymax, causing him to fall in the small space between his bed &amp; desk.

Baymax looked down at Hiro. "You seem to have fallen".

I tried to hold in my laugh.

Hiro groaned &amp; grabbed a shelf above his desk to help him get up, but instead it broke, causing all the toys on it to fall one by one on him.

"On a scale-, on a scale-, on a-, on a-, on a,", Baymax kept repeating after each "ow" Hiro yelped.

I busted out laughing. "This is hilarious!".

Finally the last toy, rather large, dropped on Hiro causing his loudest cry of pain.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?".

"Zero", Hiro replied, blowing a piece of his hair out of his face while struggling to get out the tight crook.

Baymax picked Hiro up like a baby. "It's okay to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain".

Hiro scrambled out of his arms. "I'm not crying. You can shrink now". He climbed atop Baymax &amp; started pushing him down.

"I can't deactivate until you say 'you are satisfied with your care'".

'Fine. I am satisfied with my c- OOOF!", Hiro fell.

By this point, I was dying. "Hahahaha, ah that was classic", I said, wiping my eyes to emphasize.

I looked &amp; saw Hiro pull out something from under his bed...

A microbot?

The microbot was obviously trying to go somewhere, twitching between Hiro's thumb &amp; forefinger.

"Your bot is trying to go somewhere". It was if Baymax read my mind.

"What.. impossible. All the microbots were destroyed in the fire", Hiro whispered.

He told me about the fire. How he got accepted into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology &amp; before he could realize what was happening, the building caught on fire. He also told me about how Tadashi ran into the fire-

"Baymax? BAYMAX?!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Hiro's voice, not realizing Baymax was no longer in the room.

Hiro ran to the window &amp; his eyes widened as the sound of cars blowing their horns &amp; tires screeching were heard.

"Aw damn, Heaven come on!". He grabbed his jacket &amp; shoes as he flew out the room, me following close behind.

**This the part when Baymax finds where the microbot was trying to go. So yeaaaaahhhhhh, review &amp; rate.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro &amp; I were in the garage upgrading Baymax. The big, white robot discovered where Hiro's microbot was trying to go to, where we all found the "lost" microbots inside of the broken down building. Suddenly a man wearing a kabuki mask appeared, trying to kill all 3 us with the microbots. After the incident, Hiro, Baymax, &amp; I rushed down to San Fransokyo Police Department, but of course just as I suspected, the man didn't believe us. Now here we were, creating Baymax some armor so we could take down this guy.

"Explain to me how this guy is controlling the microbots", I questioned Hiro, not completely understanding the situation.

Hiro sighed, &amp; I wasn't sure if it was a sigh of frustration or irritation. "When I created those microbots to present to get into SFIT, I also created this thing called a neurotransmitter. So whatever I thought, the microbots would form into that thought, or do what I thought. That's why the kabuki mask guy was able to do all that menacing crap with the bots".

I nodded &amp; mouthed 'Ohhhh'. Everything started to piece together. Except one. "I thought the microbots were destroyed in t-"

"We _thought _the bots were destroyed in the fire", Hiro cut me off, correcting me. "Somehow, that guy managed to get them but I just can't seem to figure out how".

Hiro finally finished Baymax's armor, which he had major trouble putting on. After putting the last piece on, Hiro took a step back &amp; a huge smile spread across his face. His smile was infectious because I started smiling too. The sight of Baymax was absolutely amazing. He looked so powerful in his armor. Hiro, feeling victorious, put his arms up &amp; signaled Baymax to follow.

_Pop! Clang, clang, pop!_

Pieces of armor that Hiro struggled to put on Baymax popped off by one by one quite quickly til it reached to the last piece, which hit the ceiling light. Hiro facepalmed. "Crap", he muttered.

***20 minutes later***

After Hiro fixed Baymax's armor, we used the remaining microbot to detect where the kabuki mask guy was. When we finally found him, we were debating what strategy to use to take him down, when all of Hiro's friends Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, &amp; Fred showed up in their car. Hiro's eyes widened.

"You guys have to get out of here", Hiro whispered. Even though his voice was low, you could still the panic in his tone.

"Why? Hiro Hamada what did you do? And why is Heaven with you?", Wasabi asked Hiro. He was pretty loud.

Hiro threw his hands up. "Wasabi! Hush!".

"Hiro, Tadashi would not approve of this", Honey said softly. I peeped Hiro stiffen up at the mention of his deceased brother.

The sound of clanking rang throughout the air before a group of microbots picked up a crate nearby &amp; threw it at all 7 of us.

"RUUUUUUN!", I screamed as we all took off to the car. Baymax caught the crate &amp; threw it back towards the direction it came from. A tall figure being supported by bots underneath him emerged from the darkness.

"Kabuki mask guy", I yelled, but my outburst was drowned out from the commotion going on in the car.

Gogo whipped around from the passenger seat &amp; narrowed her eyes at Hiro. "Explanation. Now".

Hiro told them everything, from finding out that his microbots weren't destroyed in the fire, to the unknown man trying to kill us, to creating Baymax's armor. Fred slapped Hiro on the arm.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? Then to bring Heaven into this mess on top of that".

Everybody stopped talking due to the fact that the car was sitting still.

"Wasabi, what's going on?", Gogo quizzed.

Wasabi made a face as if to say 'Isn't it obvious?'. "Do you not see that the light's red?"

All of us groaned.

"Dude..THERE ARE NO STOPLIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!"

The light turned green &amp; Wasabi pressed on the gas.

_Click, click._

"Is.. is your indicator on? NOPE, THAT'S IT, MOVE!", Gogo screeched, climbing onto Wasabi's lap, causing him to go over to the passenger's seat. Gogo stuck the gum she was chewing on the dashboard before slamming on the gas.

Hiro gripped the seat. "OH MY GODDDDDDD!". We were going at the speed of light, drifting at tight turns &amp; dodging this guy good.

"Um, Gogo?"

She cut her eyes at Fred in the rearview mirror. "What?", she replied coldly.

"DEAD END!"

Gogo immediately pressed the brakes but it was no use. We ended up in the lake anyways. The car dropped to the bottom. Baymax's armor broke off &amp; he floated us all to the top. Our gasps for air were in sync as we took in all the oxygen we needed.

"I got a place we can go dry off!", Fred exclaimed.

A few minutes later with Fred guiding us, we arrived in front of a gigantic mansion. I stared in awe.

"T-this is your house?"

Fred smiled, obviously feeling high of himself. "Yeeeaaahhhh".

"Look here! I've done been through too much this one night. Dodging a guy in a weird mask, walking around soaking wet for the past 10 minutes is enough for one person to go insane, I don't need your lies rig-", Gogo's rant ended when I'm assuming Fred's butler answered the door.

"Master Fred", his butler greeted.

All of us simultaneously looked at Gogo, who sucked her teeth. "Just go inside!", she snapped.

The heat immediately hugged my drenched clothes &amp; I breathed a sigh of relief. Best feeling I've felt all day.

Fred led us to the room at the end of the hall. "And here is the library you guys". I scanned over the room. Polished wood flooring, shelves &amp; shelves with books, tables accompanied by comfy seats. As soon as we got inside, Hiro grabbed a piece of paper, &amp; a pen. Sitting down, he started sketching a symbol of some sort. Baymax walked over &amp; threw himself over Hiro, heating him up.

The sight was pretty cute.

Everybody else hugged up on Baymax, trying to gain some more warmth.

Hiro quickly showed us all of the piece of paper. "Do any of you know what this is?"

"Oh oh! It's a bird!"

"NO FRED! This is the sign that the guy had". Hiro went quiet for a minute. "You know, we can all take down this guy".

Fred shook his head. "How? We're just nerds".

"All I have to do is upgrade all of you".

"Way to make us sound like robots", Honey joked.

Hiro turned to me. "You in Heaven?"

I hesitated. "Hmmm, I don't know".

"Pleaseee".

I playfully rolled my eyes &amp; smiled. "Fine. I'm in. Just this once though".

_**A nice long chapter for ya'll. I've been really liking the way this story is heading so far. Leave reviews cause I take constructive criticism :) **_

**_So I had to repost this chapter because it wouldn't take my changes. -.- _**


	4. Chapter 4

I was absolutely marveled at how magnificent our suits looked &amp; the powers some contained.

My suit was a cobalt blue &amp; white. It didn't hold any powers, but I love the way it looked.

Hiro's suit was indigo &amp; red. Like mines, his suit didn't have anything special. His suit was made specifically for when he took flight on Baymax.

Honey's suit was orange &amp; purple. With the purse on her side, she was able to create elemental weapons in the form of balls.

Gogo's suit was yellow &amp; black. Her ability was to go at unimaginable speed with the discs as wheels.

And last but not least Fred's suit was..

_Interesting._

His suit was basically a Japanese monster. The highlight of his suit was that it could breathe fire, &amp; perform super high jumps.

Hiro smiled broadly at us, his eyes full of hope &amp; excitement. "Now it's time to take these suits for a test spin".

Everybody stepped out to Fred's backyard, where we all tried out our supersuits, growing fond of them quickly. After awhile, Hiro pulled Baymax out.

"Look at Baymax's upgrade", Hiro said proudly.

Baymax was sporting some new shiny red armor with a few metal parts here &amp; there.

"Show them the fist".

"Balala-", Baymax started doing something weird but Hiro frantically waved his hands &amp; cut Baymax's action short.

"No, no! The other fist!".

Baymax raised his arm up.

_Boom!_

My jaw dropped in astonishment. "A rocket fist?"

"Whoa that's so cool!", all of us uttered.

Hiro climbed atop Baymax. "Think that's cool? Check this out. Baymax. Wings.".

Wings suddenly appeared on Baymax's back. Hiro really took this seriously.

Hiro made Baymax scan the whole city for the kabuki mask guy with the features he installed in his suit, &amp; it didn't take long considering he scanned him before at the warehouse. We flew on Baymax to the island he detected kabuki was at, all of us alert for a sign of any danger.

Soon after our arrival, we came across an abandoned laboratory. Stepping inside, Honey soon discovered a door slightly creaked door.

"Hey guys.. I think you should see this".

Inside the room was a majority of security cameras. On each camera was paused footage.

Fred leaned in closer to one specific camera. "Is that Professor Callaghan?"

Repeating his action, everyone but me peeped in closer to see if his assumption was true. I didn't know much about this Callaghan, so I couldn't identify him but Hiro did tell me about how much he wanted to impress him to get into SFIT.

"It is him! Play the footage!", Wasabi said, wearing a look of shock.

The camera showed a woman getting ready to go into a portal. The conversation wasn't picked up very much, but it could be heard with one of the scientist who was telling the head man that he think something was up with the portal. The woman got in a pod &amp; went through the portal, which starts to go haywire. The other portal beside it closes, &amp; the scientist shut down because it started to suck up any &amp; everything in it's way.

"Isn't that Krei?", Honey asked.

Hiro nodded. "It is, but nothing is adding up".

I turned around &amp; saw _the kabuki mask guy. _

"GUYS! ALERT ALERT!", I screamed at everyone who was too busy focusing on the security tapes. They looked to where I was pointing &amp; their eyes widened. The villain threw a huge piece of debris at us &amp; we all closed our eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Baymax was holding it above the seven of us. Hiro smiled &amp; threw orders.

"Rocket fist!"

Baymax followed, &amp; helped us out. Microbots then came &amp; hit the poor robot hard as hell. Hiro ran up to check on his best friend.

"BAYMAX?!", Hiro yelled.

Baymax stood up tall. "I am fine", he stated, brushing himself a little.

Wasabi stared at us. "What's the plan?".

"Pft. We don't need a plan", Fred said. He then super jumped but microbots grabbed him, throwing him God knows where.

Wasabi turned back to us. "For real, what's the plan?"

"Just try to take him down", Gogo replied, spitting out her gum before zooming to the attacker.

Honey popped a few buttons on her purse, &amp; a ball popped out. She followed Gogo, &amp; I followed.

This man was throwing microbots left &amp; right, but Gogo dodged them like an expert. Honey &amp; I were struggling. I have never been in a situation like this. To be honest with you, I was _scared. _Anybody that knows me well, knows that Heaven Aaliyah Johnson doesn't get scared, ever.

Honey threw a ball that caused the ground beneath us all to freeze, making us collide. We all moaned in a pain as Wasabi tried to come in &amp; save us, but epically failed too, for the microbots pinned his feet to the floor. Fred popped up out of nowhere, but he immediately slid on the icy floor, slamming into Gogo, who shot daggers at him with her eyes.

The kabuki mask guy towered over gathering all of his microbots, getting to ready take us out. I closed my eyes &amp; just hoped that my death would quick &amp; painless. Instead, I heard the sound of the bots dropping to the floor &amp; a loud "Oof!". I forced myself to open my eyes to see Hiro &amp; the guy rolling down the stairs.

_Screw an icy floor_, I thought as I quickly stood up &amp; ran as fast as I could on ice. When I reached, Hiro had regained himself. He snatched the mask out of the villain's reach. The guy turned to look us, &amp; Hiro &amp; I gasped.

_It was Professor Callaghan. _

"But..b-but the fire?", Hiro asked, completely devastated.

"I used your microbots to escape the fire you twit. Your invention was the best thing that happened to me".

The brim of Hiro's eyes filled with tears. "Tadashi...HE DIED TRYING TO SAVE YOU!", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well, that was his mistake kid", Callaghan hissed.

That's where Hiro snapped. His face immediately turned to a look of pure anger &amp; revenge. "Baymax, destroy".

"Hiro, my program-", before Baymax could finish his sentence, Hiro slammed his access port &amp; removed his healthcare chip, leaving only the fighting chip he created himself.

Baymax eyes turned red &amp; he started going vicious. He aimed his rocket fist at Professor Callaghan trying to kill him. I tried to stop the killing machine before it went too far.

"BAYMAX STOP!", I yelled. I grabbed his arm but he immediately threw me at the wall with mighty force. My head started pounding while the air was knocked out of me, &amp; I was struggling to breathe. By then, the rest of the gang saw what was happening &amp; was trying to stop Baymax, but ended up just like me. Hiro just stood back, waiting to see his demand to be achieved.

Finally Honey retrieved Baymax's health care chip &amp; inserted it back. Baymax finally went back to his normal self, apologizing for any damage he caused.

"I ALMOST HAD HIM!", Hiro screeched at his friends as he watched Callaghan exit the area.

"Whoa, that was not we agreed on", Wasabi said, clearly pissed at Hiro's actions.

Gogo looked at Hiro with disappointment. "What the hell was that?"

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU HELP ME!". Hiro grabbed me, not even noticing I was in pain. I gripped onto as best as I could with the condition I was in. Hiro climbed on after me. "Baymax, wings". I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Hiro man, this is not the way to do this".

Hiro ignored Wasabi. "Baymax, fly".

We flew through the opening of the laboratory, heading back to Hiro's house.

**Chapter 4. I love the support this story has been getting, it's amazingggg. Sorry for any typos. **


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at Hiro's house not too long after leaving the island. Baymax landed in the garage. A few moments earlier, Baymax told Hiro that his scanner was not functioning. Hiro climbed off, roughly taking Baymax's headgear off before slamming on the table &amp; hooking it up to his computer. I sat on the couch in the corner. My head was still killing me from hitting it on the wall. I hated to admit it, but I was slowly regretting agreeing to help. Look at what I've gotten myself involved in. Look at the condition I'm in.

Hiro yanked the cord out &amp; put Baymax's helmet back on. "Is it working now?", he asked harshly.

"Yes it is".

"Good". Hiro tried to open Baymax's access port again but it wouldn't budge. "Why won't it open?"

"Hiro, are you going to take out my healthcare chip again?", Baymax quizzed, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Yes. Now open your access port", Hiro ordered, still fidgetng with it.

"Is this what Tadashi would have wanted?"

"No.. yes.. no, just open your access port". Hiro was practically raising his voice by this point.

"Tadashi is here".

"No, he's gone. He isn't here".

"Tadashi. Is. Here".

Hiro slammed his fists on the robot's chest. "NO HE'S NOT! HE'S GONE!". Tears streamed down the weakened boy's cheeks as he dropped his head. "He's gone", he whispered.

I got up to go &amp; comfort him, tears running down my own cheeks. Hiro was in pain, &amp; there was nothing I could do but tell him everything was going to be okay, that everything was going to be alright, &amp; I'm pretty sure he's tired of hearing those same words over &amp; over again, time after time. When I reached him, Baymax was showing Hiro a video on his chest of Tadashi's trials creating his greatest invention. It showed videos of Tadashi's failures, 83 to be exact, until the 84th trial he finally managed to get Baymax to work correctly. It ended with Tadashi telling the camera how he couldn't wait to show his little brother his success. I looked over at Hiro to witness a smile on his face. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Thanks Baymax.. I really needed that", Hiro said quietly.

I hugged Hiro. Tight. I started to feel bad about my regrets not even 5 minutes ago. "I hate seeing you like this", I said, dropping my chin on his shoulder.

"It's just.. I wish he was still here. I miss him so much".

"I can relate", I confessed. "I miss my dad alot, too".

"Hiro...". Our moment was interrupted by Gogo, followed with the rest of the gang, stepping inside the garage. Hiro pulled away &amp; walked over to her, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry for-", Gogo cut Hiro off with a hug, resting her cheek on his head.

Gogo bended down to Hiro's level. "We understand why you did what you did. But that is not the way to do it".

"So we're still going to help you. We're going to do it the _right_ way", Wasabi announced.

Hiro grinned. "Thanks you guys".

Gogo pulled out a disc. "We found this back at the laboratory", she stated as she inserted it into the computer.

Hiro slapped himself on the forehead. "Ah man. I'm sorry for just leaving all of you there by yourselves".

"It's okay little dude. I called for the helicopter my parents owned to come pick us up", Fred reassured.

"Hey guys come look at this!", Honey yelled, looking at the computer. Walking over, we all darted our eyes to one specific part of the screen.

"We found some footage of Callaghan &amp; the woman who went through the portal together, discovering some things". Gogo clicked on it, fast-forwarding 'til it reached her desired part. In the video, Professor Callaghan was hugging the girl, &amp; Gogo zoomed in on the back of her suit, which had 'Callaghan' written in bold black letters.

"That was his daughter".

**This chapter was so short I know. Trust me the chapter I'm working on for tomorrow shall be looooooong. I'm going by the movie for now, but I'm not typing it exactly how it happened. Keep the reviews &amp; follows coming. **


	6. Chapter 6

We had Baymax scan the whole city for Professor Callaghan again. It took us a few minutes but we finally understood why he wanted Hiro's microbots. When Callaghan's daughter got stuck in the portal, the person in charge, Mr. Krei, a man who was head of Krei Tech, got blamed by Professor Callaghan for the loss of his daughter, Abigail. Obviously, he wanted revenge, &amp; the young prodigy's invention gave him the ability to achieve that.

All seven of us quickly rushed to where Baymax scanned Callaghan to be, where the ruckus already started. Mr. Krei was being held against the Krei Tech building by microbots, people were running for their lives, &amp; the devil himself was using the bots to destroy everything in his way.

"Your destruction is over Callaghan!", Hiro yelled to the professor, who turned around to be met with the boy he could've sworn he would never see again. Keeping Mr. Krei pinned, he made his way over, smiling devilishly.

"Do you really think you wimps can stop me?", he laughed loudly, as if it was the most hysterical thing in the world. "Now if you excuse me, I have some business I need to finish". Before any of us could retort, he was gone.

I seemed to be the only noticing things getting sucked upward, so I glanced above me. Was that.. a portal?

"GUYS! LOOK UP!", I screamed. Everyone followed my finger, that was pointing to the active portal.

Hiro stepped back in awe. "We have to stop it! Immediately! Forget the mask, just destroy all the microbots!", he instructed us, hopping on Baymax &amp; flying below.

"Now THAT'S a plan", Wasabi eagerly shouted, whipping out his blades.

Fred didn't say a word, but jumped down &amp; started to breathe fire.

Gogo jumped down too, using her discs to cut through microbot after microbot.

Honey turned to me. "Come on Heaven. Time to see some action!", she grabbed my arm before I could deny, rushing below. She popped a combination on her purse, catching it's result.

"Are you ready for this!", Honey asked, who would be practically jumping up &amp; down in excitement if we weren't on a mission.

"S-sure", I stammered.

She used the same ball she used back at the island, freezing the bots, while Wasabi sliced through them. Since I didn't have any powers, I stayed close. I couldn't risk getting hurt- _more _hurt in this crisis.

"Help!", the walkie-talkie in my helmet buzzed. Hiro.

"Hiro what's wrong?"

Looking around for the boy in need, I stopped in my tracks. I was met with the sight of Hiro gripping with both hands onto something, trying to keep from getting sucked in the portal.

"HIRO!", I loud whispered. "Hiro needs help!", I told Honey Lemon &amp; Wasabi, who were already looking at Hiro's situation.

Honey gasped. "Oh my gosh! We have to help him!".

"How? If we even go into Callaghan's sight, he'll try to kill us!"

"Just stay here &amp; finish off the bots. I'm going to help him". I ran off to find Baymax, ignoring the pleas to stay, behind me.

I made up my mind; I was going to help Hiro.

My mind flooded with memories of when we first met a the park. How I just wanted to end it all that day. How I was _done _with everything. I wanted to escape the dreadful life I was living, but didn't know how. Hiro helped me find happiness again, a feeling I hadn't felt in so long that I was certain it didn't exist anymore. All the times I came into his room crying, he comforted me. Soon, my mother's words didn't bother me anymore. The kid's words at school didn't matter anymore. My constant tears turned into laughter, &amp; my frown that seemed to be permanent turned into a bright smile that could light up a room. For once, I finally had somebody I cared about &amp; trusted, &amp; vice versa, other than my little sister. I was, for the first time, at a peaceful state of mind. All of because of Hiro. Now tell me, what kind of person would I be to just leave him just hanging there?

I searched for Baymax, for he was my only hope. I found him getting piled with bots. "BAYMAX! HIRO IS IN TROUBLE!".

"Hiro", I heard him mutter before the bots were all over him to the point I couldn't see him anymore.

_"Baymax!"_, I called him in my mind. I desperately needed him right at this moment. Just the thought of Hiro getting sucked into the portal was enough to make me go by myself.

The sound of Baymax breaking through the blanket of microbots over him darted my attention back &amp; I silently cheered. After he was done, he waddled over to me.

Baymax turned around. "Let's go save Hiro. Hop on".

I looked at the robot confused enough though he couldn't see me. "How? My suit doesn't have magnetics like Hiro's so he stays on you".

The robot turned back around. "Oh right. I will carry you then".

"Wait wha-", I didn't finish my objection before Baymax grabbed me under my arms &amp; blasted towards Hiro. My eyes got bigger the smaller the ground got. I never really noticed how huge my fear of heights were until now.

Knowing me, I loved taking risks. Dare me to hit a somersault off a cliff into the water below on the coldest day, bet your ass I'd do it. But this..

This was just a death wish.

Bots flew past us left &amp; right as the team continued demolishing them below.

When we got close enough, Hiro let go &amp; landed right on Baymax. Hiro reached his hand down to me.

"Grab my hand".

I grabbed &amp; he pulled me behind him. I wrapped my arms around his lower half, scared of falling off. After we touched ground, I hopped off. I observed that there was barely any bots, &amp; I mean _barely. _

The only bots left were the stacks underneath Callaghan's feet. Hiro &amp; Baymax flew to where he was standing on his remaining microbots. Baymax charged at him with his fist out, acting as if he was going to punch him. He stopped about 2 inches away from the man's face, &amp; Hiro smirked.

"Our programming doesn't allow us to hurt any human being".

Wasabi sliced through the last two sets of microbots, making Callaghan lose his balance. Baymax caught him &amp; carried him safely to the ground. Suddenly the portal started to fall &amp; we all took off as it hit the ground with amazing force.

It was still active.

"Why is it still sucking things in? It was supposed to deactivate!", Hiro asked, clearly confused. Even the genius didn't understand. "We have to get out of here!".

Every last one of us started to take off for safety but Baymax stood there, staring the portal.

Hiro came to an abrupt stop &amp; looked at his best friend with a weird look on his face. "Baymax. Come on!".

"I detect life. A female is inside".

Me &amp; Hiro's widened. "Abigail", we said at the same time. Hiro ran back &amp; hopped on Baymax. "Let's go get her buddy".

Mr. Callaghan spoke up. "You'll never make it back in time. The portal is on it's last leg".

"We have to try".

With those 4 words, they were gone. The rest of us left behind hid behind a large cement block, away from the danger.

"I really hope those two come back", I said to my myself but not quiet enough because Gogo caught it.

"Heav, don't speak like that! They'll come back".

I smiled weakly. "I believe they will", I replied, the doubt in my voice still obvious.

_Please come back._

_I need you._

_Just make it back please._

I just kept repeating the same thing in my mind over &amp; over. Negative thoughts crossed, but I would quickly push them out.

About 5 minutes later, Hiro zoomed out the portal on top of a pod with a girl inside. Abigail. The portal finally gave up &amp; stopped functioning. We all rushed over to him, cheering. But it died down when we noticed something strange.

"Hiro.. where's Baymax?", I gulped, afraid of the answer.

His tearstained face answered my question. He glumly looked into the pod &amp; wiped the unknown substance off of it, looking in at Callaghan's daughter.

* * *

I watched as Professor Callaghan was shoved into the back of a police car, while Abigail was assisted by the ambulance. Turning to Hiro, I smiled at him.

"You're pretty brave".

He chuckled. "At some times".

"This was interesting.. I'm glad I helped".

The rest of the team rushed over, smiles of their faces also.

"We did good things today. I'm proud", Fred complimented.

"Let's get home &amp; changed, so we can go &amp; celebrate tonight!", Honey clapped her hands together.

We all agreed &amp; started on our way for the fun that tonight would hold.

**If there's any major typos, I apologize! **


	7. Chapter 7

***2 WEEKS LATER***

It's been a couple of weeks since we defeated Callaghan &amp; the city of San Frosokyo was quiet from since then. From then, Big Hero 6 was born, excluding me because that's not my type of lifestyle. Hiro wanted to be like his older brother, &amp; help people just like he always wanted. Baymax was the last piece of Tadashi that lingered around &amp; the fact that he was gone, killed Hiro inside but nevertheless, he was still genuinely happy. Hiro finally enrolled into SFIT, of course in Tadashi's old lab, &amp; that particular Saturday I was helping him set it up.

Hiro brought in the final box, &amp; set it on the nearest table.

"What's in there?", I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Baymax's rocket fist he used to get me &amp; Abigail out the portal. It's the only thing I have left of him".

I eyed the way his mood dropped. Pushing my mouth to the side, I was about to change the subject, when he noticed something peculiar inside of Baymax's fist. Opening it with speed, a huge smile spread like wildfire across his face.

"Heav! Do you know what this is?", he asked, pulling out something green.

Baymax's healthcare chip.

"Does that mean..", I didn't need to finish the rest of my question for Hiro to know what I was asking.

"Yes! I can recreate Baymax!".

_***A MONTH LATER***  
_

"Oww?".

_Blooooop._

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare assistant".

Hiro &amp; I glanced each other with a look that said it all. We both ran up to our long lost friend giving him a hug, &amp; he hugged back. Hiro called the gang to his lab to see the recreation. "Oooh's" &amp; "ahhh's" filled the room.

"How did you do it?"

"This is amazing!"

"BAYMAX!"

Chatter filled the room as everyone examined their friend they swore would never be seen again.

Later on after the reunion with Baymax, the three of us headed back to Hiro's house. When we reached inside his room, he plopped in the rolling chair by his desk &amp; spun it around towards me as Baymax went towards his charging station.

"So what you want to do now?"

I was just about to reply when my phone buzzed. Looking at my screen, I sighed heavily &amp; rolled my eyes.

_Mother._

Whenever she called me, it was never anything good. She always had something negative on the other line to say about me hanging with Hiro, &amp; to be quite honest with you, I wasn't in the mood for it today.

"Hello?", I answered, dully.

"Heaven? I need you home right now".

"Why?"

My mother sucked her teeth. "Don't question me girl. You spend too much time with that Hiro boy anyways, he's no good for you. I keep telling you this". There goes the negativity I was referring to earlier.

"I'm on my way". Rubbing my temples with my thumb &amp; forefinger, I looked at Hiro apologetically. Seeing that my whole demeanor changed, he got up &amp; put his arm around me. I nearly melted there on the spot by his touch.

_Whoa, hold up. What did I just say?_

He smirked. "It's okay, I'm used to this by now. Just text me, okay?"

I grinned. "Will do".

Arriving home about 10 minutes later, I searched for my mom. There I found her, sitting in the living room with her feet propped up. Her eyes locked on me, &amp; she sat up, a look of anger on her face.

Here we go.

"Why didn't you clean the house today?"

_Shit, _I mentally cursed myself.

My mother walked towards &amp; gripped my arm _tight._

"Arrrghhhhh! Stop!", I screeched.

"When I give you chores, I expect you to do them. Not when you feel like it. Who do you think you are?". Her grip got tighter with each passing second. The brim of my eyes filled with tears, &amp; she let my limb go, satisfied with herself. "Now get to work before I beat the crap out of you".

As I headed up the stairs, my little sister, Amirah, was sitting at the very top. She must've saw everything. I pulled her into a hug, placing my chin atop her head. Running my fingers through her curly caramel hair, I used my other hand to rub the small of her back.

"We'll be out of here soon enough", I whispered. "I promise".

**This is so short, oh my! I've been caught up so much school, but I've found a way to balance writing stories &amp; schoolwork. Hate the fact this chapter was so short, but I wanted to give you guys more of an insight on how Heaven's life is at home for future references. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, after I finished my duties, I plopped onto my bed &amp; heaved a sigh. It took me approximately 2 hours to clean the _entire _house, &amp; of course my mother didn't spare me any sympathy. Without a doubt, I felt like my parent was the evil stepmother, &amp; I was Cinderella.

As I sat up, my phone started to ring. I leaned over &amp; saw Hiro's name pop up. Realizing I didn't text or call him since I got home, I quickly answered the phone.

"H-Hiro?", I stammered.

"Heaven! It's been almost 3 hours since you left my house &amp; you haven't hit me up".

I bit my lip, slightly feeling bad, even though it wasn't my fault. "Sorry, as I got home my mom went berserk about me not cleaning the house. I just finished not even 10 minutes ago".

The phone was hushed for a minute. "She hit you again didn't she?", Hiro asked, breaking the silence.

"Technically, no..", I answered, my voice trailing off.

Of course, I couldn't see Hiro right now, but I could picture his facial expression. "I know you get tired of that sometimes. I just _know_".

"I really do, but I don't worry too much. 'Cause I know me &amp; Amirah will be gone soon", I admitted. The phone fell dead silent, which I took as an opportunity to change the subject. "So anyways, what's new at SFIT?"

**\- NEXT DAY -**

I was woken out of my slumber by my mom shaking me.

"Hmmm?", I sleepily groaned.

"Girl, it's damn near 12 PM. Get up, it's Sunday. Anyways, I'm going out today, I should be back around 9. If you go out anywhere, take Amirah with you. Don't do anything stupid". My mother sucked her teeth &amp; nudged me quite roughly. "AND GET UP".

I grumpily sat up in bed, as she walked out my room, slamming the door.

_Just a few more years Heaven, just a few more years &amp; you'll be out of here, _I assured myself in my mind. I freshened up with brushing my teeth, &amp; a shower before putting on some cute, floral clothing. Walking down the hall to get my little sister, I noticed that my mother's room was cracked open. That was odd..

She had a deadbolt on her door that she _always _locked before going anywhere. Even if she was just going down to the kitchen to come back, she'd lock her door.

It took me a few seconds to process the fact that my feet were guiding my body towards the opened room. Was this the right thing to do? Did I really want to go in this forbidden area? I ignored any thoughts that would talk me out of it &amp; pushed open the door.

The smell of cinnamon filled my nose as I examined the room. Gorgeous turquoise walls complimented the white carpet nicely, as did the furniture. An expensive flat screen was planted on top the chestnut dresser, supporting it. The nightstand contained frames with pictures inside, pictures I've never seen before. I closed the distance between me &amp; the nightstand as I edged closer to get a better look. I automatically recognized my mom &amp; dad, but I didn't know who all the other people were. As I was searching, I came across the note that appeared to be old, many stains &amp; rips embedded. Grabbing it from under the large frame, I slowly opened it up.

_Anastasia,_

_We're not together anymore but that doesn't change the fact that we have children together. You can't just keep the girls to yourself. They have a father, &amp; I still want to be a part of their lives, I just don't want to be part of yours. You're not fit to be a mother with the drinking problem you got going on, it's best if Heaven &amp; Amirah stay with me &amp; you know it. I love those little girls with all my heart, you don't give not one damn about them. Anastasia, you treat those two girls like slaves &amp; it's horrifying to watch. You can't just move to a whole new place across the U.S. to avoid me from seeing my kids. I will see them regardless, &amp; if I have to hunt you down to do so, I will. I'm trying to be reasonable here, but you're just making this hard. So we will do this the hard way. _

_Sincerely, David_

My eyes narrowed at the piece of paper in my hands. My mother lied to me all these years. When her &amp; my dad divorced, my mom moved me &amp; Amirah here to San Fransoyko 4 years ago. She told us how our father said he didn't want us, that he left us for another family. She told us how he didn't even call ever again to ask where the three of us were, &amp; how we were doing.

She lied.

All this time our father wanted us back. He wanted to see us. He was even willing to _search _for us to get to see our faces again, to have us in his presence. All this time me &amp; my little sister would stay up at the night, wondering why our father would just drop us the way he did. But that was never the case. My mother was lying to us all.. these.. years.

I couldn't believe this. Of all the low things my mother has down &amp; said, this had to have hit rock bottom. Dropping the letter, I rushed into my sister's room. She had a weird look on her face that softened when she saw the tears streaming down mine.

"What's wrong?".

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. "I'll tell you later, just get dressed".

"Where are we going?"

"To Hiro's house".

**Whoaaaaaa! I know it's been a few days since I've posted a chapter, but school just got my back against the wall man. But anyways, I _might_ post another chapter tonight to make up for my absence the past few days. Review, follow, all that good stuff loves :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sniff, sniff._

Hiro rubbed my back slowly as tears fell from my cheeks like raindrops. Amirah sat in the rolling chair, trying to keep herself together. Her lip quivered &amp; her breathing quickened, indicating she was really set off. I told her &amp; Hiro about the dad situation, the truth we were failed to be told by our own mother. The room was filled with silence, other me &amp; my sister's heavy breathing.

"I.. I want to hurt her so much. Physically _and _emotionally", I cut through the quiet air with the bitterness in my voice.

Amirah looked up at the sudden sound of me talking, &amp; her eyes glared, filled with pure hate &amp; pain. "I do, too. She's a messed up woman".

Hiro coughed &amp; looked between me &amp; Amirah. "So.. what are you guys going to do?"

Silence fell over the room once more as I mustered up the courage to say what was on my mind. After a few seconds, I sighed. "I'm going to go find my father".

Hiro &amp; Amirah's eyes widened at the stupidity that came out of my mouth. But if I told you I cared, I'd be lying.

"Heav, are you crazy?! You can't go looking for your father! You don't have not one clue where he may be, not to mention what your mother would do to you when she finds out". I looked at Hiro, studying his features. The way his hair flopped over his eyes, the way his lips pursed in a thin line, &amp; those brown eyes had worry deep inside, but he was still adorable.

"Heaven!", Hiro waved his hand in my face. My eyes darted away from his, &amp; I felt my face get hot.

Did I like Hiro? There was this feeling that I couldn't exactly identify.. but it was a good feeling. A feeling I never wanted to go away.

Looking him dead in the eyes, I ignored his pleas. "I'm going to find my father Hiro". I paused as his face dropped. "And I want you to help me".

Amirah got up, seeming to be a bit calmer than moments before. "You know, that's not a bad idea. At all".

Hiro licked his lips in a thinking matter, &amp; looked back at us. "I'm in".

I smiled wide. "Thanks.. well we got school tomorrow so we should get going..".

Without warning, the boy pulled me into a tight hug, those tight hugs where you feel invincible against anyone or anything, where you feel like you could just melt into that person's arms. He pulled back, his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Just remember, I'm always here for you.. okay?".

"Okay".

Soon as we left the cafe, Amirah locked arms with me.

"What's going on with you &amp; Hirooo?", she singsonged. I playfully sucked my teeth, gently flipping her in the head.

"Nothing's going on".

"You like him!"

I'm pretty sure all the color flushed from my face at her comment. I don't know how I feel about Hiro yet. Did I like him just as a friend or even more? The real question was, how did he feel about _me_?

I brushed her accusation away with the wave of my hand &amp; a "Pshht".

The 12-year-old gave me a look, telling me, without words, she knew I was fronting. Slapping my palm against my forehead, I groaned. "I think I do like him", I muttered.

"Aha! I knew it!",

"I'm not even sure!", I protested.

**\- AFTER SCHOOL, NEXT DAY -**

Finally, 7th period was over. I was ready to get out of here. Slinging my backpack on one shoulder, I headed towards the exit to the bus loop. I had only taken a few steps before I heard a voice I hear way too much in one day alone.

"Freak! What's up?", it shouted from down the hallway, causing a few snickers from the bystanders.

I recognized that voice anywhere. Hannah; my ex-best friend. We were friends from kindergarten, to beginning of 6th grade year, when she cut our friendship off to hang with the "cool kids". I've always been a really quiet person, so she was the only close friend I really had. I didn't attempt to make any new friends, so I've basically been a loner these past years. But hey, you gain some, you lose some.

Ever since then, she always makes slick comments, or "funny" jokes to get cool points from her crew. Now here we stood, in _high school, _&amp; Hannah was still doing this crap. Personally, I think it's sad, but who cares about my opinon anyways?

"Leave me alone little girl", I groaned. My mind was too focused on how I was going to start the search for my father, &amp; I was completely stressed out enough as it was.

"You're such a dweeb", Hannah laughed, her followers laughing along.

Dweeb? This girl's vocabulary obviously wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. If she really think she was going to get under my skin, she was wrong.

I kept my pace as I continued to the double doors at the end of the hall, ignoring the last bit of Hannah's words.

When I arrived home 10 minutes later, I set my backpack down on my bed. Amirah would be home soon, so I figured to just get started. I was determined to accomplish finding my father.

I dialed up Hiro, &amp; he rushed over. Pulling into the hallway, I pointed at my mother's door. "There it is. Did you bring the correct tool?"

Hiro answered my question by pulling it out. A knife.

"A knife? Are you serious?".

"Ssshh, trust me this works".

Hiro fumbled with the knife in the door for a few minutes before a click along with creaking was heard. He pushed the door open, &amp; looked around. I followed behind him, grabbing the note as soon as I caught it in my vision.

"Got it!"

"Alright, examine the room for anything else".

Striding to the closet, I peeped crumbled, ripped paper. All I could make was "aven Johnson". The rest was ripped off. Grabbing the paper, I scanned it quickly.

"This.. this is my birth certificate", I stated aloud. Hiro rushed over to me. "My mother told me she lost it when we moved here".

What _didn't _my mom lie to me about? This was just getting ridiculous. No wonder she never wanted me &amp; Amirah to come into her room. I rummaged through the closet for any more clues to help track my father down, but was unsuccessful.

Hiro wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry we're getting closer. We'll find him, I promise".

"It's just.. I don't even know what to believe anymore", I croaked.

I wanted to sit there in that one spot &amp; break down, but I regained myself. I reluctantly forced my body to get up &amp; walk out the room, gripping my birth certificate so hard I'm sure my knuckles turned white. I heard Hiro lock the door back before he staggered into my bedroom.

"Everything's going to be okay Heaven", he whispered, kissing my forehead. "It's going to turn out all right".

**Awwwww! So cute. I've been sick for the past few days, ugh worst thing ever. Luckily, I feel _much_ better today, so here I am, home from school, writing. I will fix &amp; polish this chapter up later, for now, sorry for any typos. **


	10. Chapter 10

"This shit is useless!", I yelled, slamming my fists on the desk before me. Frustrated wasn't even the word to describe how I was feeling. The clues me &amp; Hiro collected had gotten us no closer to helping find my father, no even the slightest. Amirah came shortly after &amp; she too was getting perturbed about how little information we managed to grasp so far.

Hiro flinched at my outburst, but rubbed my arm. "We're going to find something soon-"

"No we are not Hiro! We sat here for damn near 2 hours trying to find something, to come across _nothing_", I argued, cutting him off. "If we continue like this, we're never going to get anything accomplished!".

Grabbing the note, I reread it over. Maybe there was something all 3 of us kept overlooking that could get us closer to discovery. But sadly, it was the same thing we've seen time &amp; time before.

Amirah hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back &amp; forth. She looked at me teary-eyed. "I just want to see my father.. more than you guys understand".

Hiro looked at us with apologetic looks just as the sound of the front door opening was heard. Without thinking, I made my way downstairs, the shuffle of feet following behind me. My mother stopped when she saw Hiro.

"What's he doing here?", she snapped, looking at me.

At this moment, her attitude towards Hiro could go to hell for all I cared. I just wanted answers. _Truthful _answers at that.

"The real question is, where's my father, Anastasia", I asked coldly, making her eyes widen at the fact that I called her by her first name. "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you he left us-"

Clenching my teeth, I spoke. "Don't give me that. I know the truth".

Amirah stared at my mom with a look of confusion. "Why.. just why?".

My mother shot all 3 of us a look that could kill. "I don't need to explain anything to you. It's my business not yours".

"It's. Our. Father".

"That's just a title. It's the actions that determine are you worthy of that label of not".

I gritted my teeth &amp; sucked in a huge breath. She was really running my patience thin &amp; I guarantee a few more minutes of this would surely make me explode like a volcano. What was it that was making my mom hold so much back from her kids about their father?

"If that's the case you don't deserve the title, 'mother'", my sister snapped, bitterly.

"Fine! You want to know where your scumbag father is? He's living it up Florida with his _new _family. Do you think he cares about us? Open your eyes! He's moved on!".

Pulling out the note I found in her bedroom, I smirked ever-so-slightly. "This note begs to differ".

The look on my mom's face froze as she soon realized we knew everything. She dropped her heads in her hands. That's when she realized we knew everything. A few tears escaped her eyes, &amp; she actually looked vulnerable, but her face hardened as quick as she had showed emotion.

"Don't stand there &amp; act like you brats know what's going on!", she screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at us. Hiro stepped out in front of me, glaring at the angry woman before him.

Wrinkling his nose, Hiro stared at my mom with a look of disgust. "What piece of information exactly don't they understand?".

My mother scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Here's the story; me &amp; your father wasn't getting along anymore. We were always arguing, fighting over every little thing. So I went out &amp; found somebody else. Somebody who treated me _right_. When your dad found out, he filed for divorce. Me &amp; that other somebody didn't work out too well, either. That's when I moved us out here to San Fransokyo". She narrowed her eyes. "Thanks to _me_, you girls are living perfectly fine".

"You cheated on him?", Amirah gawked.

"I didn't _cheat_".

"I want all the information you have on my father", I spoke. The woman gave me a dumbfounded look.

"But why?"

I threw my hands up in aggravation. The answer was clearly obvious. "UGH!". I walked past my mom &amp; opened the front door, slamming it behind me. The air was it's usual chilly weather on this November evening, but I loved it nonetheless. Plopping on the grass in the front yard, I closed my eyes, reminiscing happy memories. Not too long after, I heard the door shut. Looking back, I saw Hiro closing the distance between us before sitting down next to me.

"You okay?", he mumbled. His head was tilted up towards the sky, taking in the sight of the all the stars dancing across it. I followed his gaze, smiling at his presence.

"I am now".

Hiro snapped his head at my comment. "What do you mean _now_?", he pondered.

"You're here next to me. Everything's perfect when you're here", I confessed, biting my lip. I was never the one to talk about feelings, so for me to sit here &amp; just pour them out was well.. weird.

Hiro abruptly turned my face to his &amp; kissed me.

_Passionately._

**Winter Break 2014-15, WOOOO! Since I'm on break, expect _alot_ of chapters these couple of weeks. **


	11. Chapter 11

After a good few seconds, Hiro pulled away &amp; looked me in the eyes, a huge smile creeping on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Amirah stepping outside.

"Mom said to come inside, she wants to talk to us about the situation".

I mentally facepalmed at the wrong timing as I threw Hiro an apologetic look, getting up to go inside the house. Hiro intertwined his hand in mines, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to go home now, this is personal &amp; it should be only your sister &amp; mom that discuss it". He saw my change of expression, &amp; kissed me once more, better than the one before. "Text me when it's over, okay?".

I nodded. Hiro dropped my hand, turning on his heel to go home. My hand &amp; lips were still tingling from his touch as I made my way back into the house. I was met with the sight of my mother sitting on the couch, fresh tears streaming down her face. I was taken aback by this, for the fact my parent was like a robot. She was emotionless towards everything, &amp; she never showed she cared for anything nor anyone, no matter what. For her to show feelings, _twice _in one day alone, was surprising.

"Sit down girls. I'm going to tell the full story of what happened between me &amp; your father".

* * *

By the time my mom had finished telling us the story, it was half past 7. She told us all the details she left out the first time when telling the story. From the reason she cheated on him, to moving here to San Fransoyko. She even broke down to us that she regretted what she did, &amp; she wished the divorce never happened. My mother, feeling bad, gave us all information on our father, including his phone number. Pulling out my phone, I texted Hiro. Not even 10 seconds later, my phone vibrated in my hand.

_Hiro: AHH, how'd it go?  
_

My finger paused at the keyboard. How did it go? Of course, I got _exactly _but I couldn't help feel as if something was still missing.

_Me: She gave us our father's address &amp; stuff._

_Hiro: Really?! That's all you wanted._

_Me: Yeah.. I just don't know how he'll react. What if he doesn't care for me &amp; Amirah nomore?  
_

_Hiro: Bullcrap. That's preposterous. _

_Me: Hmm, not really. It's possible. Night Hiro._

_Hiro: Night._

Locking my phone, I threw myself on my bed. Worried thoughts of what would happened once I spoke to my father for the first time in years dragged through my mind, imagining the worst scenarios possible. Uncertainty gnawed at the stomach, keeping me up for a good rest of the night.

* * *

***HIRO'S POV***

"What is the matter Hiro", Baymax questioned me, noticing the look on my face. I kept zoning in &amp; out, my mind focused on Heaven. She was going through so much, &amp; I have no way to help her. Not to mention the kiss.. kiss_es _we had before I went home. Where did that make us stand? I could tell you one thing, I was most definitely out of the friendzone.

I shook my head, turning around in my chair to look at the computer. "It's nothing Baymax. Nothing you can help with anyways", I mumbled. A crease of worry appeared on my forehead as Baymax waddled over to me.

"You are lying", the robot's monotone voice floated through my ears, distracting my thoughts. Good.

I spun the chair back around, looking at my brother's creation. "It's just.. I seeing Heaven deal with so much. You know, I want her to be my girlfriend, but the weight of a relationship is not what she needs right now", I admitted, rubbing my temple in circular motions. This was stressing me out in a way even _I _couldn't explain. Ever had somebody you want so bad, but you can't have them?

_What would Tadashi have told you to do?_

The question rang through my ears, giving me a chill down my spine. I didn't know what to do. Before Tadashi died, he helped me with _every _problem I had, ranging from typical boy issues to girl problems. Now that he was gone, I was lost out of my element. My brother truly was my other half, &amp; knowing that he is now 6 feet under kills me inside everyday.

I felt myself being pulled into a hug by Baymax, &amp; I hugged back. Comfort was just what I needed right now, &amp; he was providing it for me.

My brain drifted back to Heaven. Should I declare my feelings for her anyways? Should I just wait 'til the drama in her life dies down? Man, this was hard. What was the right decision &amp; what was not? I had many questions with no answer to them, &amp; it was pissing me off. Oh, if Tadashi could rise from the dead to give me advice that would be great.

"You are overthinking this too much", Baymax told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Just do what you feel is right".

_Just do what I feel is right, _I mentally repeated.

Now that resorted to my next question; what did I feel was right? I grinned at the white robot.

"Thanks Baymax".

"You're welcome", he replied, making his way back to the other side of the room.

I leaned back in my seat, deep in thought. Why was being a teenage boy so hard?

**Okay hear me, hear me! Haha. I was thinking of starting some Hiro oneshots, or Hiro &amp; Tadashi oneshots, then you guys request them. Whatcha think? If you guys agree, the earliest I could get started is tomorrow before I go out. Review &amp; rate! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

MERRY CHRISTMAS &amp; HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! By the time I publish this chapter, Christmas &amp; New Years will be long gone but hey, it's the thought that counts. I hope ya'll had a good Christmas, got great gifts, spent quality time with your families, &amp; the same towards New Years. Bless every single one of my readers, your support is my passion. :) I know I'm _extremely _late with posting this chapter but with school, personal life, &amp; whatnot I'm finding it kind of hard lately to even get 20 minutes writing in. I finally just decided on giving you guys a long, long, loooong chapter, which is why it's taking me so long to update.

(P.S.) For the comment about the "and" sign; Gaaah, I'm sorry but it strongly bothers me typing out the word "and". I feel much better just typing the sign &amp; moving on. If I type the word out, I'll just have a strong urge to change it immediately. Crazy preference, I know, but I've been this way for years so eh, get used to it haha. As for lemons.. I don't think I'll be doing those, sorry. It'd just be too awkward for me, I'm not a person to write out sex scenes, but I'll sure enough read 'em. Weird, huh?

**_ATTENTION! _**This story is being edited because I've had MAJOR typos throughout it all. I don't really proofread my chapters before posting them anymore like I used to, so if you see a typo or incorrect grammar, it's not on _purpose_, it's not _intentional_. In one of my chapters, I was switching the scene, &amp; apparently when I used the horizontal line to indicate the change, it didn't go through. That was Chapter 5 I believe. I know you guys were completely confused, even _I _was confused when I was rereading it. Most likely by New Years, the story will be edited to perfection.

_On to the story. _**_-UNEDITED-_**

* * *

"Just call him!", Hiro shouted, nudging me in the shoulder.

"What will I say? What if he hangs up on me? What if-", Hiro cupped his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

Hiro rolled his eyes, obviously fed up with me. "Call".

The boy &amp; I were resting on the bed in my room, holding the piece of paper with my dad's phone number on it that my mom had wrote down for me. My baby sister was sitting at the edge, her face holding no specific emotion. It's been days since I obtained these 10 digits, but I decided to practice _exactly _what'd I say to my dad when.. _if _he picked up the phone. It was like studying a script for an upcoming audition.

I took a deep breath &amp; started entering the digits from the white, crumpled paper into my phone. Placing the phone by my ear, I bite my lip in anticipation.

_Riiing. Riiing. Rii-_

"Hello?", a deep voice rumbled in the phone. I drew in a breath as I formed my mouth to respond.

"H-hi. Is this David?".

"Speaking. May I ask who's this?".

I gulped &amp; closed my eyes, a wave of fear washing over me. Well, here goes nothing. "This is Heaven. Your daughter".

The phone was quiet for what seemed a long time. Suddenly, the deep voice came back.

"Heaven? Is.. that really you?".

I nodded as if he could see my gesture. "Amirah's here, too".

"I thought I would never see nor hear from you guys again. Your mother made sure to keep me away from my two kids all these years. I can't believe this is happening right now".

Amirah reached over &amp; snatched the phone out my hands before putting it to her own ear, earning an irritated look from me.

"I heard you got a new wife &amp; kid now", Amirah spoke. Silence once again dominated the line, only to be broken moments later by my dad heaving a great sigh.

"I guess your mother told you everything. Yeah, I have another family here in Florida, but that doesn't change my love for the both of you girls at all".

The preteen laughed, a genuine laugh I haven't heard in a while. "I still love you too, daddy".

We spoke to our father for precisely an hour before he had to go, promising us he'd call tomorrow. After we hung up I set the phone down, throwing a side smile in Hiro's direction.

"That turned out much better than I thought", I admitted. Honestly, the way that phone call played out was perfect in every way. Hiro wrapped his arms around my shoulder &amp; pulled me closer to him. My sister smirked at me, making a heart sign with her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about Heaven", Hiro gloated. Boy, he sure did love being right. In his defense, he was a boy genuis, so why wouldn't he?

I hopped off the bed. "Yeah, yeah Hiro you told me so. Do you want a cookie?".

"Preferably chocolate chip.

_Smartass, _I thought, laughing to myself. "I'm going to go see what I can make for lunch. I'll be back in a few", I told the two before walking out the door to the kitchen.

* * *

***HIRO'S POV***

"I'm going to go see what I can make us for lunch. I'll be back in a few", Heaven told me &amp; Amirah before leaving. Great timing. I ne..eded to talk to Amirah about something quite.. _personal_. Heaven definitely couldn't hear this. I got up &amp; quitely closed the door, &amp; the little girl looked at me weird.

"What are you doing?"

I plopped down next to her. "I really need your help with something".

"Hit me".

Looking down into my lap, I fiddled with my thumbs. "Um.. I want to ask Heaven ou-"

I was cut off by Amirah squealing, a huge smile dominating her face. My hand flew across her mouth, shooting her a glare that said 'shutup'. She quickly stopped &amp; sat back down, but the smile stayed pasted.

"As I was saying.. I want to ask Heaven out, but I want to do it in a special way. Not a basic way, but not some cliche way either".

"Just keep it smile; ask her out on a date".

Furrowing my eyebrows together, I processed the thought. _Just ask her out. Maybe I don't need to go all out. Just ask her out._

Focusing my attention back to Amirah, I tilted my head. "But where would I take her?"

Amirah placed a finger on her chin, thoughtfully. "A restaurant".

"Basic".

"So what? Heaven doesn't like going all out _all _the time. Little things make her happy, she just cares about the thought put into it".

That was true. You could give Heaven the most simplest thing in the world, but if she sees you put genuine thought into it she'd love it. I definitely needed to get started reserving &amp; planning this now.

"Now I just have to build up the courage to ask her out on this date".

* * *

***HEAVEN'S POV* (A WEEK LATER)**

My father kept his promise &amp; called Amirah &amp; I everyday for the past week. We actually started to feel the connection with our dad again. Wednesday evening, I was cleaning up my room when my ringtone started to blast throughout the room.

_Oh won't you stay with me_

_'Cause you're all I need _

I rushed towards the device, checking the caller.

_Father, _the screen read. I immediately pressed answer.

"Hey dad!", I chirped into the phone.

"Hey honey, I want to ask you &amp; your sister something".

"Spill it".

I heard a crapload of noise in the background before my dad started speaking again. "Thanksgiving break is next week, so I thought why not have you girls come down here for your break? I know this is a late notice."

It took everything within me to not scream joy into the phone. "Amirah &amp; I would love that!"

"That's great. I'll pay for you girls' tickets. I can't wait to see my babies again".

I grinned. "I can't wait to see you again either".

"I'll talk to you later".

_Beep!_

Dropping the phone on the bed, I ran to Amirah's room. She was sitting at her desk with her computer, but quickly turned to face me.

"What the-"

"Dad asked us to come to Florida for spring break!", I shouted, my happiness bursting at the seams.

Amirah jumped up out of her seat, staring at me with wide eyes. "Shut. Up. No way!".

"And he's paying for our tickets", I said, throwing myself back on her bed. I was too excited to see my father.. maybe even as excited to see my stepmom &amp; my half-sibling?

"This is amazing! I can't wait to tell mom when she gets home".

"Oh! That reminds me, I have to go talk to Hiro".

When I mentioned his name, a look of realization flashed over her face for a split second.

"Yeah, go talk to Hiro. I have to uh.. get this work done", Amirah said, pushing me out the room. Before I could turn around &amp; confront her, the door was closed &amp; locked. I sighed, making my way back to my own environment.

I grabbed my phone, dialing Hiro's number. On the 3rd ring, he picked up.

"Hello?".

"Hiro! You won't believe what just happened!".

"What?"

I paused, just for dramatic effect. "My dad asked me &amp; Amirah to come Florida next week!".

The reaction I was looking for didn't come. I waited it out, but the phone was so quiet for a long time.

Too long.

"Hiro, hellooo?"

"What do you mean you're going to Florida?! Thanksgiving break is next week &amp; ..", Hiro stated, his sentence trailing off.

"I know that. You're supposed to be happy for me, what's going on?".

Silence.

"Really Hiro?"

"I.. worked so hard on this", he mumbled into the phone. What was he talking about?

"You're supposed to be happy for me! You know what Hiro, whatever you're going through, call me back when you're over it", I snapped before hanging up. Man, I felt the guilt washing over me for my harsh choice of words, but I didn't care. Obviously, Hiro didn't care about my feelings so why should I care about his?

* * *

***HIRO'S POV***

I sat at my computer desk in awe. Heaven was going to Florida next week, which killed my plan completely. She probably thought I was a jerk for the way I reacted but can you blame me? I spent all this time planning out this date cause I wanted it to be a special night for the both of us, &amp; here she goes, popping this on me. 2 days after me &amp; Amirah's discussion, I started to work on getting the reservations in for next week, what I was going to say her, &amp; even thought of getting her a gift.

But all of that shattered in front of me in a mere 11 words.

_My dad asked me &amp; Amirah to come Florida next week!_

The scenario kept replaying over &amp; over in my head like a broken DVD player. Furiously shaking my head, I got up &amp; walked downstairs. Aunt Cass was in the kitchen cooking Lord knows what, snapping her head towards me as my footsteps became louder.

"Hey Hiro.. why the glum face?"

After heaving a huge sigh, I told her what my issue was. After my explanation, she rushed over to me, hugging me tight.

"I know it hurts, but at the same time you have to put your friendship before anything else. Do you understand?".

"No I don't", I muttered. I graduated high school at the tender age of 13 with flying colors, &amp; enrolled into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology at the age of 14, but I couldn't understand when it came to girls &amp; relationships.

"What I'm saying is, you two may have feelings for each other but you have to remember that you're still friends, also. Heaven really wanted you to support her, &amp; I'm sure you let her down just now".

I took what my aunt said &amp; let it sink it, realizing she was right. My selfishness got in the way of me being excited for my best friend.

"You know what Aunt Cass? You're right. I'm going to head over there right now &amp; apologize", I replied, heading to the front door.

"Hiro?"

I turned around. "Yes?".

"Go get her".

**\- 10 MINUTES LATER -**

I shortly arrived at Heaven's doorstep, debating whether to knock or ring the doorbell. Before I could even make a decision, the door swung open &amp; there stood no other than Mrs. Johnson. Sigh.

"Um.. I need to speak to Heaven", I firmly stated, trying to ease the awkwardness hanging in the air. Of course, all the woman did was glare at me &amp; go about her way. Holding back an eye roll, I stepped inside the house &amp; closed the door behind me.

"Heaven?", I called out. Soon, footsteps were heard &amp; she came into view. Her face immediately hardened at the sight of me.

"What?", she asked, quite rude if you ask me. But I most definitely deserved it.

"I came to uh.. say sorry. Never should have acted that way towards you".

Heaven wouldn't look me in the eyes. "What was that about? You were acting funny.."

"No, no. I just had some.. issues at the time".

"Issues like?", she pressed. I was not going to tell her what I had planned; that would be held off for later.

"Nothing. It's not important".

Heaven closed her eyes in frustration. "Obviously it is important if it made you act in such a way".

"Trust me it's nothing".

"I thought best friends told each other everything Hiro?"

"They do".

"You're not telling me anything, though".

I groaned. What was this, an interrogation? "Heaven.. it's nothing".

"You know what, fuck it Hiro. Whatever", she spat, positioning herself to go back up the steps. My eyes widened at the strong obscenity. Never have I heard Heaven drop the F bomb.

That's how I know she was really pissed.

"No, wait. Heaven it's nothing I swear".

"Whatever, I don't care".

"Why are you acting like this?"

She snapped her head towards me. "No. It's why _you're _acting like this. I tell you everything &amp; you can't tell me one damn thing. Screw you".

"Chill out, it's nothing major".

"Chill? _Chill?_ No I will not 'chill', because you've been on this weird tip today, &amp; I'm not feeling it at all".

"I don't have time for this. I'm going back home", I walked back to the door, putting my hand on the shiny, gold handle.

Heaven rested her arm on the handrail, watching me. "Fine. Walk out. See if I care".

And with those words, she walked back to her room, slamming the door.

And with those words, I made my way back to my own territory.

**FINALLY HUH? I had to make this chapter real long for you guys because of the long wait. Chapter 12 is here everyone. Their first huge argument, oh gosh. Hmm, I wonder what will happen. **


End file.
